


Breaking my vows

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asta becomes the wizard king .Sister lily does not know how to react to Asta request





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a first I have only seen the anime and yeah .....  
> Oh and the characters do not belong to me . Oh and english is not my first language so excuse the small mistakes

Asta had finally done it , he was finally the wizard king and now all that was left in his life was to get sister lily to marry him.  
He was going to bring sister lily to his castle and show her how much he loves her and nothing would hold him back.

Asta travelled back to the church remembering all the sweet beautiful moments he had spent here along with sister lily and others.  
"Sister lily!" He shouted and ran inside the church and he saw her sitting there , she smiled when she saw him "Asta" she said moving towards Asta but before she could get any closer Asta kneeled on the ground spreading his arms surprising sister Lily .

"Marry Me!" Asta shouted .

Her eyes widened with shock and she unknowingly took a step back. "What are you saying Asta?!" Sister Lily asked now walking towards Asta until she stood in front of him.

Asta looked up and smiled cheekily " I wanna marry you sister lily " he said again looking at her with his determines eyes. 

"No Asta! That's not possible you know I am a nun right I have sworn to chastity and obedience , I could never " sister lily said her hand gripping the cross chain around her neck. 

Asta frowned " But sister lily remember when you told me that God will forgive you if it's for love , so pls leave it all and pls come marry me " he looked down " after all I did it all for you, just so I could protect you and give you a beautiful life".

She didn't say anything , she couldn't bring herself to say anything to the boy she had loved and taken care of for so long and then looking at him kneeling in front of her , it didn't sit right with her.

"I LOVE YOU SISTER LILY" Asta shouted shaking her out of her thoughts little tears slipping out of his eyes , she was so confused she didn't know what to do ?

She knew she had vowed to celibacy but she had also vowed to keep the child happy and seeing him like this broke her heart and she couldn't bear it anymore "yes" she whispered making Asta snap up looking at her with his big eyes "yes I will marry you " she let out slowly giving him a wet smile .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get married but things still aren't all happy for asta would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not used to writing hetero ships this is a request from my friend so ....

They had been married for a while now and sister lily has managed to avoid the intimate part of their relationship successfully but she knew it wouldn't last long . Asta had already been making light advances towards her which she managed to avoid skillfully and she planned to do it as long as she could , after all she had only agreed to do this because she had been swayed by the teary eyes . But she couldn't again she had to be strong , she loves Asta no doubt but some things she just couldn't do . She felt arms wrapping around her, she turned around and came face to face with Asta who smiled at her , his face really was angelic "I love you Lily" he whispered kissing her shoulder and pulling her closer , placing his chin where he kissed as he swayed with her lightly. She stood there letting Asta hold her until he turned her to face his way , he leaned down to her face about to kiss her but she faced the other way making him miss her lips. "Lily" Asta whined and hugged her closer burying his face in her neck while placing little kisses along it , she couldn't hold back and moaned a little immediately placing her hand over her mouth to silence herself but Asta heard it loud and clear . Getting a confidence boost from the moan she just let out Asta's hand began wandering the explanse of her torso . His big sturdy hands touching her so delicately as if he was afraid to break her and with those muscles there was a high chance he could . Asta had been moving her backwards but she hadn't noticed it until she fell back on the bed with Asta on top of her , she felt herself panick a bit, she had let things get out of hand but she still had to try and stop him now "A-asta s-stop please" she ground out as Asta was busy sucking a hickey on her neck . Asta pulled away looking at her face , she was completely red and panting with he hands on his shoulder and it took all of his self control to not just take her then and there , God did he want to , he wanted to hold her and thrust into her till she would only remember her but his love for her was greater than his lust so he got off of her, pulling her up as well . "Sorry" Asta whispered as he moved backwards fixing his clothes and turned to leave only to be stopped by Lily , he didn't turn back , he couldn't. Asta wasn't stupid a bit slow yes but he wasn't stupid he knew Lily didn't love him the way he loved her and he knew it was impossible yet he couldn't bring himself to give up on her , he just couldn't and he didn't want to . Lily moved in front of Asta cupping his face making him look at her "what's wrong Asta?" She asked worry clear on her face . Asta just shook his head but a tear slipped out and now Lily was completely worried , she stepped closer to him bringing his forehead to hers "what's wrong Asta won't you tell your si- lily?" Lily said rubbing her thumb pads against his cheek bones .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a little closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short because I can't continuously type for a long time..... I am lazy lol

"I love you" Asta whispered "I love you a lot " he said as more tears fell , lily couldn't take it anymore seeing him cry really hurt her heart.

She wrapped him in her arms running her finger through his hair while he continued to cry .

"I love you too Asta" she said " trust me I do " lily pulled away locking eyes with him and leaning towards him to kiss his forehead but Asta moved and their lips were locked .

Asta pulled her closer than he had done before moving his lips against hers until she gave in and started kissing back , as much as she didn't want to admit it , she likes it a lot , being held by Asta really did things to her heart .

Asta pulled away from the kiss looking at her flushed face , he loved how she became a panting mess after a kiss . He leaned towards her again but stopping right before her lips "can I ? Please" he whispered surprising lily after all he never asked before but now looking up at him after listening to those words she wanted it she really did and so she nodded leaning to kiss Asta .

Asta was happy he felt so happy when lily kissed him , it really made him tingly cause she was the one who closed the distance and this probably meant she felt something for him right , she had to love him and that was enough for him to be Happy the knowledge that lily loves him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it pls leave a kudos and comment

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a comment as to how you like it , it will be appreciated a lot .


End file.
